Boundary KyuHyuk Ver
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Pada akhirnya hanya ada kepedihan yang akan menjadi takdir kita. Karena takdir yang kau ciptakan, tidak seindah bayanganmu. /KyuHyuk Version/Yaoi/2shoot


_**Kau tahu bahwa kita berbeda.**_

 _ **Batas antara kekejian dan juga kenaifan. Tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, meskipun kau mencoba untuk memaksanya.**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya hanya ada kepedihan yang akan menjadi takdir kita. Karena takdir yang kau ciptakan, tidak seindah bayanganmu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Trak!

"Skak mat!" Seru pria berwajah asia dengan surai ikal kecokelatan itu, ketika ia telah berhasil memenangkan kembali permainan catur yang tengah ia lakukan bersama dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Rusia-Korea dihadapannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu senang saat menyadari wajah kesal dari rekan tandingnya itu.

Pria Rusia itu hanya berdecak kesal menerima kekalahannya untuk kesekian kalinya saat melawan pria bersurai kecokelatan itu. Ia meraih cerutu yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas asbak titanium di sisi meja, dan menghisapnya hingga mengeluarkan asap dari dalam bibirnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu pintar mengalahkanku."

"Maaf saja, aku tidak hanya sekedar pintar tuan yang terhormat. Tapi aku adalah orang yang jenius jika kau ingin tahu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah ingin tahu akan hal itu."

Tawa pria Korea bersurai kecokelatan itu sontak menggelegar mengisi keheningan ruang santai yang cukup megah itu, mengejek betapa payahnya sosok pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. Ia meraih segelas wine yang sejak tadi ia biarkan terbengkalai, dan menyesap cairan berkadar alkohol tinggi itu penuh nikmat.

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Korea?" Tanya pria Rusia-Korea yang mewarisi marga ayahnya yang bermarga Kim itu. Ia mengamati sosok yang telah ia kenal selama hampir separuh hidupnya saat ini, mengamati wajah dingin itu dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ya, aku harus segera kembali. Kurasa peringatan dari pemerintah Rusia tidaklah main-main. Aku harus melindungi anak buahku." Sahut pria bermarga Cho itu dengan tenang. Ia kembali meletakkan gelas yang berisi wine itu di atas meja, dan menatap datar bidak-bidak catur yang terjatuh di sisi papan catur dengan tidak beraturan.

Pria bermarga Kim itu terkekeh pelan, ia mengisap sisa cerutu miliknya sejenak dan kemudian membuangnya di dalam asbak. "Aku tahu, bukan hanya itu saja alasanmu kan? Profesor yang 5 tahun lalu kau culik, bukankah dia yang kau maksud dengan 'Melindungi anak buahku' ?"

"Tidak juga."

"Akui saja, tuan sok pintar."

Kyuhyun, pria bermarga Cho itu mendongakkan wajahnya tepat ke hadapan pria bermarga Kim itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tersenyum simpul, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sejak tadi.

"Hidup tidak seindah itu hyung. Hal seperti cinta itu tidak mungkin tercipta didalam kehidupan yang dipenuhi dengan kejahatan ini. Aku serius mengatakan bahwa aku akan melindungi anak buahku, termasuk dengan dirinya juga. Tapi bukan dalam artian khusus." Jelasnya pelan. Mengamati pemandangan gedung pencakar langit dari balik jendela besar yang berada diruangan itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa cara pikirmu begitu rumit? Aku bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk mendengarkan pengakuan cintamu itu kepadaku."

"Kau menjebakku."

"Aku tidak menjebakmu."

Kyuhyun melirik tajam pria berusia 38 tahun itu, sebelum kembali memandang kosong pemandangan kota Rusia yang dipenuhi oleh salju tebal.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pensiun dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bukannya takut akan pergerakan Amerika atas pencarian mereka terhadap keberadaan kaum mafia yang bekerja sama untuk pemerintahan Rusia. Hanya saja, aku ingin memulai hidup damai di Korea." Ucapnya seraya membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap rekan sekerjanya yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dengan orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Tutup mulutmu tuan. Jangan menyimpulkan apapun sebelum aku mengakuinya!" Desis Kyuhyun tak terima akan perkataan pria bermarga Kim itu. Ia mengusak surainya kebelakang, dan kembali menatap santai pria tua di hadapannya yang masih terduduk santai di atas sofa merah itu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin hidup damai bersamanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin membebaskannya dari kekejian yang telah aku lakukan terhadap dirinya. Tidak lebih."

"Tidak semudah itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh didalam 'dunia ini'. Kau pemimpin kami, kepercayaan pemerintah Rusia. Hidup damai tidaklah mudah untuk kau nikmati dan seindah bayanganmu! Kau tidak bisa berfikir senaif itu." Sergah Kim. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar pada kaca jendela besar didalam ruangannya. Menatap serius pria rupawan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu. "Hidup damai sama saja dengan kematian Kyuhyun. Jika kau ingin hidup damai bersama dengannya, satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mati. Nyawamu adalah bahan taruhan pemerintah Amerika, dan tentu saja pemerintah Rusia tidak akan membuatmu terbebas dari jeratan mereka. Sampai kapanpun kau akan diburu. Tidak ada hidup damai kecuali kau mau mati dengan damai bersama dengan profesor mu itu."

Kyuhyun menatap dingin Kim Youngwoon, merasa tercela dengan ucapan pria yang telah menjadi rekan sekerja selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu kata-kataku sepulangnya kau ke Korea. Aku tidak bisa memceramahimu disaat kau sedang membentengi dirimu dengan pemikiran sempitmu itu. Jika kau ingin pria itu baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau segera tinggalkan dia. Tak peduli sehebat apa dirinya selama ini, karena berkat kemampuannnya juga kau bisa sampai terpandang seperti ini dihadapan pemerintah Rusia dan juga terhadap kaum mafia. Pikirkanlah masak-masak Cho Kyuhyun, ini demi kebaikanmu." Ucap Youngwoon datar. Ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sejenak, sebelum meninggalkan pria itu di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun berdecak samar, ia mengusap bibir bawahnya pelan. Entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai hati, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia telah melangkah sampai sejauh ini.

Semua ini karena sosok itu.

"Sejauh mana aku harus mempermalukan kebangsaanku dengan menjadi seorang budak Rusia?! Bahkan untuk bernafas dengan damaipun, aku tak diberi ijin. Bajingan sialan."

"Ini semua karenamu... Aku tidak tahu bahwa keberadaanmu, akan berdampak besar pada kehidupanku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sinar matahari telah memasuki kamarnya dan mengenai wajah meronanya yang terlihat indah. Ia segera beranjak dari pembaringannya, sebelum mendapati seseorang telah memasuki kamar mewahnya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada dirinya.

Pria besar dengan pakaian serba hitam itu perlahan membungkukan tubuhnya, dan kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memandang langsung mata bagaikan rubah yang tengah menatap tajam pada dirinya. Ia mendesah pelan, sebelum mengatakan maksud tujuan sebenarnya akan keberadaannya di tempat yang tidak seperti tempat selayaknya seorang tahanan yang seharusnya berada di dalam sebuah penjara sungguhan.

"Pimpinan telah tiba dari kunjungannya ke Rusia, dan anda telah ditunggu oleh beliau untuk sarapan bersama." Ujar pria bertubuh besar itu sopan. Ia mengamati dengan cermat sosok cantik yang tak juga bergeming dari ranjang empuk itu, dan hanya berdecak pelan saat mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"Cepat sekali." Gumamnya meremehkan. Pria cantik dengan surai hitam legamnya itu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan kemudian mengarahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju sebuah wastafel yang berada tepat di depan kamar mandi. "Keluarlah, katakan padanya bahwa aku akan membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Aku tidak akan lama." Ujarnya datar. Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sekedar menatap sosok yang masih tak bergeming pada tempatnya berdiri saat ini, tepat di samping pintu kamar milik pria cantik itu.

"Baiklah, profesor Lee." Sahut pria besar itu, sebelum kembali membungkukan tubuhnya untuk undur diri dan meninggalkan kamar itu dalam keheningan yang begitu menghanyutkan.

Pria cantik itu terdiam, memandang dalam pantulan dirinya dari dalam cermin yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia melirik sejenak keran air yang berada diantara wastafel berbahan porselin itu dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk segera membebaskan cairan bening yang sangat dingin itu dari dalam keran air yang ia putar.

Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan air itu mengalir hingga terjatuh dari dagunya, dan mengenai sebagian piyama atasnya.

Berharap air dingin juga mampu meredahkan gejolak hatinya yang terbakar.

Mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya lagi. Mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi, dan membuatnya harus mengenang kembali tragedi pahit yang tidak sepatutnya terjadi.

Ia ingin marah, namun ia tak mampu melakukannya.

Ia ingin sekali membencinya, tapi mengapa ia tak bisa melakukannya?

Kenapa? Kenapa harus dirinya?

"Kenapa aku harus disini?!" Pekiknya gusar, seraya mencengkram bibir wastafel dihadapannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya terasa tak bertenaga, ketika bayang-bayang pria itu kembali menembus ingatannya dimasa lalu.

Senyum mengerikan yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai ikal itu terdiam sejenak, meletakan pisau dan juga garpu ㅡyang masih berada pada genggam tangannyaㅡ di sisi piring tepat di atas meja makan besar dihadapannya.

Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk mencemooh seseorang yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan besar miliknya yang telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa pelayan tua yang berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya, sekedar menemaninya sarapan pagi.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama, apa kau berdandan hanya untuk menemuiku? Oh, aku sungguh tersanjung akan hal itu." Kata pria itu, seraya menatap lucu seorang pria lain yang masih berdiri kaku tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruang makan yang menghubungan langsung dengan tangga menuju lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut. Pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakan jas putih kusam dihadapannya tak bergeming sama sekali, bahkan untuk menatapnya pun pria cantik itu tak juga mau melakukannya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian putihmu itu ketika sedang bertemu denganku. Apa kau lupa hm?!"Ujar pria bersurai kecokelatan itu dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ia memandang tajam sosok pria berwajah feminim itu, menanti jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir ranum yang telah menjadi dambaannya selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan anda, bahwa aku juga adalah salah satu dari tahanan anda jika anda lupa." Sahut pria bersurai hitam legam itu dengan tenang. Ia menatap pria bersurai ikal bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi pada meja makan yang memenuhi ruang megah itu.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ia terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan tajam itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir merah muda yang memukau itu. Ia tidak membantah, memang benar pria dihadapannya adalah seorang tahanan berkebangsaan Korea yang ia pekerjakan untuk memproduksi barang ilegal yang ia perdagangkan dengan harga tinggi kepada pihak pemerintahan Rusia. Memproduksi barang terlarang sesuai permintaan negara maju itu, kemudian menyelundupkannya hingga tak tercium sedikitpun keberadaan kaum mereka dari ancaman pemerintahan Amerika yang memang dikenal berselisih sejak turun-temurun dengan bangsa Rusia. Ya, barang terlarang itu adalah _senjata api berbahan kimia._ Senjata yang dapat membunuh ribuan orang, dan menghancurkan jiwa kemanusiaan dari diri mereka sendiri. Amerika dan Rusia, negara kejam yang kelak akan menghancurkan peradaban manusia di muka bumi ini. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Ia tidak memihak pada siapapun, yang terpenting adalah siapa yang berani membayar mahal dirinya, ia akan dengan senang hati menjualnya.

Memang benar, pria yang tidak bisa ia sebutkan namanya dengan gamblang itu bukanlah sekedar tahanan biasa. Pria itu memang bukan satu-satunya tahanan yang sengaja ia culik dari pemerintahan Amerika untuk Kyuhyun pekerjakan di markas besar miliknya, bukan juga satu-satunya aset yang memberikannya limpahan harta, namun pria itu adalah satu-satunya pria yang telah berhasil menggetarkan hatinya sejak pertama kali berjumpa dengan pria itu.

Tepat hari ini jugalah, 5 tahun pertemuan mereka kala itu.

Tepat hari inilah, 5 tahun yang lalu...

Ia telah merenggut kebahagiaan dan juga kebebasan dari pria itu.

"Lee Hyukjae."

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan menyebut namaku dengan mulut biadapmu!" Ujar pria bersurai hitam itu dengan nada tajam. Entah kemana selera makannya ketika tiba-tiba saja pria bersurai kecokelatan itu menyebutkan namanya dengan tanpa rasa malu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menatap pria keparat yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada anda Tuan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak pantas menyebut namaku seperti itu lagi!"

Kyuhyun sontak menjentikkan jemarinya, memberi isyarat supaya para pelayan dan juga anak buahnya segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang makan.

"Berhentilah keras kepala, aku pasti akan memanggil namamu setelah kau resmi menjadi pasangan hidupku nanti. Cobalah untuk membiasakan diri." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri pria bersurai hitam yang ia sebutkan namanya sebagai Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mencoba menghindari pria yang selalu membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Namun belum sempat ia berpaling, jemari kuat Kyuhyun telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Ampun, jangan sakiti aku!" Pekiknya panik. Bayangan masa lalu sontak memenuhi pikiran Hyukjae, tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya, namun pria rupawan itu tetap mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aku tidak sedang menyakitimu, Lee Hyukjae!" Seru Kyuhyun, seraya meraih kedua bahu sempit Hyukjae dan menyudutkannya ke tembok. Membuat Hyukjae tersentak hingga rasa takut kembali memenuhi perasaannya.

Ia takut, namun hatinya menginginkan kehadiran pria itu di sisinya. Masa lalu membuatnya bergetar, namun hatinya mendambakan pelukan pria itu ditubuhnya. Ia mencoba membenci pria itu, namun hatinya telah menolak mentah-mentah pemikiran itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

::

 _"Ja, jangan! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu! Ja, jangan lakukan itu pada mereka!" Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur dihadapan kedua pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa senjata api di tangan mereka masing-masing._

 _Nafasnya terasa sesak di saat api kian membumi hanguskan rumah keluarganya, dan membuat penglihatannya semakin memburam. Ia memandang sedih kedua orang tuanya yang telah tersungkur dihadapan kedua pria yang tidak ia ketahui siapa dan darimana datangnya mereka. Dan jangan lupakan, senjata api dari salah satu pria berjas hitam itu telah diarahkan tepat di belakang kepala ibunya yang menangis._

 _"Aku sudah memberikan pilihan yang sangat baik untukmu, profesor Lee. Kau ikut denganku, atau_ _ㅡ_ _" Pria bermata tajam itu, sontak menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mendorong senjata apinya tepat dikepala sang ibu, hingga membuat kepala ibunya terantuk keras pada bibir senapan itu. "_ _ㅡ_ _Kau ikut denganku setelah aku menembaki mereka hingga tewas. Jadi, kau mau pilih yang mana pengkhianat negara? Ck, kau bahkan mau bekerja di bawah pemerintahan Amerika. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka." Ucapnya lagi dengan seringai dibibirnya._

 _Hyukjae menangis dalam diam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mata penuh airmata ibunya menghujam tepat ke dalam matanya. Memohon pertolongan darinya dan segera membebaskan mereka dari orang-orang biadab yang ia yakini sebagai mafia dari pemerintah Rusia yang sedang mencoba mencuri penemuan senjata perang terhebat sepanjang masa dari negara besar seperti Amerika. Perang teknologi, dan jelas bahwa dirinyalah si penemu senjata perang itu. Senjata kimia yang memang dirancang khusus pihak Amerika, untuk menaklukan kemajuan teknologi dari negara Rusia dan mengibarkan bendera peperangan kepada negara besar tersebut._

 _Tapi dirinya bukanlah pengkhianat bangsanya sendiri, ia adalah warganegara Korea yang terpaksa bekerja dibawah kuasa pemerintahan Amerika. Ia bukan pengkhianat negara! Dia tidak pernah memihak pada negara manapun._

 _"Aku bukan pengkhianat! A, aku tidak pernah mendukung negara manapun kecuali negara kelahiranku sendiri!" Pekik Hyukjae, ia mencoba beranjak dan menghampiri sang ibu yang mulai menangis keras. Ayahnya hanya terdiam di samping sang ibu seraya merafalkan doa keselamatan untuk mereka._

 _"Cukup sampai disitu saja profesor Lee. Jangan coba mendekat lebih dari itu." Ujar pria bersurai ikal itu dengan nada mengejek. "Tidak usah sungkan, aku bahkan mengakui jika aku memang pengkhianat negaraku sendiri. Aku bekerja demi pemerintah Rusia, menciptakan senjata mematikan untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, aku bahkan tidak memihak pada siapapun. Kau tahu? Uang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya, kau bisa mendapatkan uang dan kekuasaan dengan cara apapun. Dan inilah caraku untuk mendapatkannya. Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera memilih salah satu dari opsi yang aku berikan padamu, sebelum kita semua hangus terbakar di dalam rumah mu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi puing-puing rongsokan." Pria itu tertawa pelan, menarik pematik senapan dan semakin melesakkan bibir pistol itu di belakang kepala sang ibu._

 _"Pe, pergilah Hyukjae. Ayah dan ibu akan baik-baik saja. Se, segeralah pergi dari sini." Hyukjae tersentak ketika suara sang ayah menyeruak di antara dinding kayu yang mulai berjatuhan. Ia mengamati wajah sang ayah yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya, kedua tangan dari orang tuanya terlihat saling bertautan. Hingga pada akhirnya isak tangis itu keluar melalui bibir ranumnya yang bergetar._

 _Ia memandang wajah basah sang ibu yang kini tersenyum begitu lembut padanya, sorot matanya tak lagi mengharapkan pertolongannya._

 _"I, ibu tak apa."_

 _"Jadi sudah selesai adegan perpisahannya?! Bagaimana kalau kau tutup mata saja, sebelum aku menembaki kepala orang tuamu? Maafkan aku karena telah menciptakan adegan memilukan ini, aku hanya menjalani perintah."_

 _"Ja, jangan lakukan itu! JANGAN!"_

::

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terdiam. Memandang wajah rupawan yang tengah memenjarakan tubuhnya diantara dinding dan juga tubuh tegap pria itu. Tubuhnya yang bergetar membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, namun Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih pinggangnya hingga membuat kedua tubuh mereka berdua saling berdekatan.

"Me, menjauhlah dariku." Ujar Hyukjae lirih. Ia mencengkram kuat lengan pria dihadapannya, dengan memejamkan kedua matanya gusar. Pening kembali melanda kepalanya, hingga butiran-butiran keringat memenuhi keningnya yang tertutupi oleh surai halusnya.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya Hyukjae? Bisakah kau melupakan kejahatanku kepadamu saat itu?! Lupakan semuanya dan mulailah hidup baru bersamaku." Perkataan tak berperasaan itu sontak membuat Hyukjae kembali menatap wajah pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan marah. Ia menggeram sebelum mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mahkluk keji itu.

"Kau memang mahkluk brengsek, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan peristiwa keji seperti itu?! Kau membunuh orang tuaku! Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MELUPAKANNYA?!" Amarah hati Hyukjae membuncang, ia meneriaki Kyuhyun hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini, dengan segala yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan dirinya.

Ia memang memaki pria itu, tapi hatinya menjeritkan kesakitan yang berbeda. Ia sulit memahaminya, ia tak mengerti lagi untuk apa ia harus membenci pria itu jika akhirnya hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Pria itu telah membunuh orang tuanya tepat di depan kedua matanya. Si pembunuh keji yang telah menawarkan kenangan pahit yang tidak bisa terlupakan oleh dirinya. Ia dimanfaatkan pria itu untuk menjadi seorang penjahat yang paling hina di dunia ini, menciptakan alat yang sangat menakutkan hanya untuk menjadikan sebuah negara sebagai penguasa dunia.

Hyukjae adalah seorang ilmuan. Berbagai hasil penemuannya dalam bidang sains telah diakui begitu banyak negara akan keberhasilannya. Ia bahkan dipekerjakan oleh pemerintahan Amerika dan menciptakan sebuah gas beracun yang ia beri nama dengan 'VX', untuk digunakan sebagai senjata pertahanan negara.

'VX' merupakan racun ciptaan pertamanya yang menjadi bagian dari senjata kimia yang memiliki bentuk uap dan cairan. racun ini memang belum di buktikan dampak besarnya, namun 'VX' sangat berbahaya bagi manusia karena secara otomatis akan langsung merusak susunan pusat syaraf seseorang. Dan keberhasilannya ternyata membuat dirinya harus berurusan dengan seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Pihak Rusia pada akhirnya mengetahui adanya senjata mematikan itu di dalam pemerintakan Amerika yang notabenenya adalah musuh abadi mereka dan mengirimkan sekelompok mafia besar yang memang memperdagangkan senjata kimia berbahaya untuk menemukan siapa sebenarnya si pencipta senjata dengan teknologi luar biasa itu.

Dan takdir akhirnya mempertemukan mereka berdua, takdir yang mempermainkan segala kehidupannya dan juga segala perasaan yang telah tercipta diantara mereka. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa segala kekejian yang telah diciptakan oleh pria bermata teduh itu, tak mampu membuatnya membenci seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Semarah apapun dia, tidak akan mampu membenci pria itu. Ia hanya merasa takut, takut pria itu akan melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya suatu hari nanti.

Ia takut kepada sisi lain Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pemimpin dari golongan mafia kelas elit. Sisi keji yang selalu membayangi kenaifannya. Membuatnya takut untuk melangkah bersama pria yang dengan seenaknya mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Pria itu hanya diam, menatapnya dengan emosi dan juga sesal yang menyesakkan dada. Pria itu tak mampu menjawab segala ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tertawa sinis.

"Berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura baik padaku, memberikan impian yang tidak pernah aku harapkan akan kau berikan padaku. Waktu tidak bisa terulang kembali, dan tidak dapat pudar begitu saja. Aku adalah tahanan, kau adalah kaki yang telah menginjak kepalaku di atas lantai yang dipenuhi dengan duri beracun. Berhentilah berharap kau akan hidup selamanya bersamaku, karena kita dibatasi oleh kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan." Hyukjae tersenyum miris, membenarkan segala perkataan yang ia ucapkan kepada Kyuhyun. "A, aku mohon undur diri. Aku harus ke laboratorium untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kotorku. Demi kejayaan anda..." Ujarnya sebelum membalikan tubuhnya, dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming akan ucapan Hyukjae kepada dirinya.

Kyuhyub mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan berteriak marah seraya menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat keras. Hingga menimbulkan suara menggelegar yang mampu membuat seluruh pelayan dan juga bawahan Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi menunggu di luar ruang makan terkejut bukan main. Pemimpin mereka sedang marah, dan itu membuat mereka menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae merunduk, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih yang dilapisi oleh kaca transparan. Matanya berair, santapan yang ia makan beberapa jam yang lalu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama dibagian perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya, sebelum membasuh mulutnya yang terasa sangat asam dengan air mengalir dari dalam kran air. Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya hampir limbung, namun ia segera mencengkram bibir wastafel dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia memandang sejenak pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat buruk, membuatnya berdecak seraya mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"Kau terlihat sangat buruk." Dengusnya pelan kepada pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Ia segera beranjak dari wastafel dengan gerakan yang lamban, menghampiri sebuah meja yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam alat-alat penelitian untuk pembuatan dasar senjata kimia yang diproduksi oleh dirinya dan juga beberapa tahanan yang lainnya.

Jam pada dinding putih itu terlihat menunjukan waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam, hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada didalam ruang laboratorium bawah tanah. Merasakan sakit seorang diri didalam ruangan yang menjadi penjara menakutkan selama 5 tahun terakhir setelah ia diculik oleh para mafia untuk melakukan bisnis ilegal dengan pemerintahan Rusia yang memang terobsesi untuk mencapai sebuah pengakuan sebagai negara maju di dalam bidang teknologi senjata dan juga perekonomi, melebihi negara Amerika yang memang telah diakui kemajuannya dalam bidang apapun.

Hyukjae menyernyitkan keningnya ketika rasa mual itu kembali melanda perutnya, ia berniat pergi kekamarnya sebelum suara benda terjatuh membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati sekelilingnya yang gelap dan matanya menyipit saat melihat sebesit bayangan seseorang melewati ruangannya dan menghilang dengan cepat diantara kegelapan ruang laboratorium.

"Siapa disana?" Panggil Hyukjae entah pada siapa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri pintu keluar ruangannya untuk memastikan siapa yang berada diruangan ini selain dirinya.

Namun dalam sekejab, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terdorong cukup keras. Hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh, dengan seseorang yang menduduki tubuh lemahnya dan menodongkan pistol tepat di keningnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini, profesor Lee."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

ini KyuHyuk version ya, nih buat anak yg ngebet banget ama emaknya kwkwkw


End file.
